highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Sona Sitri
(Kanji, alias) | Romaji = Sōna Shitorī (real name) Shitori Sōna (Alias) | Race = Pure-Blooded Devil | Nicknames = Souna Shitori (Alias) Glasses Girl (by Ophis) So (by Serafall) | Hair Color = Black | Eye Color = Violet | Gender =Female | Equipment = Water-based Magic | Relatives = Lord Sitri (Father) Lady Sitri (Mother) Serafall Leviathan (Older Sister) | Affiliations = 72 Pillars Sitri Clan Kuoh Academy (First-Year College Student) Student Council (Former President) Sona Sitri's Peerage (Team Sona Sitri) (Leader) D×D Auros Academy (Founder) Underworld Heaven Grigori | Status = Alive | Ranking = Princess of Sitri Heiress (Formerly) Ultimate-Class Devil King | Voice Actor = Natsumi Takamori (Japanese) Marie Charlson (English)}} Sona Sitri is the next heiress of the Sitri Clan after her older sister Serafall took the title of Leviathan. She is the youngest daughter of Lord and Lady Sitri. She is a first-year college student at Kuoh Academy, the Former President of Kuoh Academy's Student Council, and a childhood friend and rival of Rias Gremory. Her alias at Kuoh Academy is Souna Shitori, and she is the third most popular girl at the Academy, behind Rias and Akeno. Appearance Sona is a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. Her body measurements are cm in; height is 166 cm (5 feet 5 inches) and body weight is kg. She mostly dressed in a Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform. Personality Sona is shown to be a very strict and intelligent person. Whether it is a matter of the Student Council or the Sitri Clan, she does not take anything lightly. Sona is very dedicated to her dream of opening a Rating Game School that is open to all regardless of their status, even going to a human school to learn of their system. She has a delicate side to her such as her fragile ego when it comes to baking cakes, which (unknown to her), she is quite bad at. She is also embarrassed by her sister's childish behavior. She also is very protective of her big sister, Serafall Leviathan. History Like Rias, Sona became the heiress of her clan after her sister, Serafall, became a Satan, which resulted in the latter losing the right to inherit the clan. She also had a fiancé, but she broke off their engagement by beating him in a game of chess, claiming that she will not marry someone that is not smarter than her. She entered Kuoh Academy at the same time with Rias, Akeno, Tsubaki, and Kiyome. During her second year, She had become the Vice-President of the Student Council, that same year when their school was holding a festival, Rias had used real ghosts for her clubs haunted house which Sona scolded them for as using the real thing was forbidden. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor She first appears in Volume 3 along with her peerage, the members of the Student Council, for a meeting with the Occult Research Club to introduce their new members. She then reprimands her new Pawn, Genshirou Saji, for making fun of Issei Hyoudou and nearly challenging him to a fight. She and Rias later found out that Saji and Rias' servants formed an alliance with Xenovia and Irina Shidou to destroy the Excalibur fragments. She then punishes Saji (with 1000 spankings) for acting on his own, and without her permission. When Kokabiel decided to attack Kuoh Academy, Sona and her peerage assisted in forming a barrier to surround the school while maintaining it from outside. In Volume 4, during the class observation day, Sona's sister came to her school, much to her shock and chagrin. She eventually ran away due to the embarrassment caused by her sister. She was also present during the conference of the Three Factions and was frozen by Gasper's time-freezing ability when the Khaos Brigade attacked. In Volume 5, Sona returns to the Underworld, where she was one of the six chosen young Devils along with Rias, Sairaorg Bael, Diodora Astaroth, Seekvaira Agares, and Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas. During the opening ceremony, Sona states her dream of opening a school for Rating Game for all Devils regardless of their classes which was made fun of by the elder Devils. She later had a Rating Game against Rias, creating a strategy where she used a hologram of herself as bait while having her two Bishops create a barrier to hide her presence while waiting for the Gremory Team to self-destruct. She almost won the match until Issei, before retiring, reveals his new move, Pailingual, to talk with her spirit's breasts to discover her strategy. She then goes to fight Rias in a one-on-one battle but lost to the latter due to resignation. In Volume 6, at the Occult Research Club room, its members along with Azazel and Sona welcomed Irina into their school as a new student. When the whole academy was practising for the Sports Festival, Sona and Tsubaki strictly called Saji out for mingling with Issei and neglecting his work to prepare for the festival. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, the Occult Research Club, Azazel, Baraqiel and the Sitri group all gathered at the spacious hall within the basement of Hyoudou Residence holding a meeting with Vali Team who suggested cooperating with them to fight Loki and Fenrir, they all reluctantly agreed while still having their suspicions towards them. The next day, everyone gathered at the basement again going over strategies for their upcoming battle while their familiars disguised as them at school, Sona in particular felt frustrated as the Student Council President for missing School. With Sona's permission, Azazel dragged Saji to Grigori’s institute in the Underworld to improve his power. On the day of battle, Loki arrived with his army to stop Odin from signing the peace treaty, at that moment, Sona and her group were in position to warp the entire fight to the battlefield at an abandoned ancient mine. The battle ended with Loki's defeat and imprisonment. She faces Seekvaira Agares in a Rating Game (Scramble Flag) in Volume 10, which her team won despite the fact that Saji went berserk near the end of the match. Although the said Rating Game did not get as much of an audience as the Gremory-Bael match, the Sitri-Agares match was highly acclaimed by experts. In Volume 11, Sona congratulates Issei on his recommendation of promotion for Middle-Class Devil, and after hearing that Issei confessed to Rias, she reveals that she wishes to give Rias as strong support as possible. She also suggested to Issei that he call her by her first name whenever they were alone since Issei is already Rias' boyfriend which makes him Sona's friend too, but Issei couldn't, and she guesses that Issei receives dissatisfaction from Rias and Akeno regarding how he calls them at private times. When Issei questions how she found out, she gave a small laugh, stating that gentlemen who could separate the way they talk to ladies are even more wonderful. She also reveals that she is envious of Rias and Issei's relationship, and starts to think about getting a boyfriend as well. When Issei suggests Saji, Sona rejects the idea since she sees Saji as a little brother, and also because some of the members of her peerage are attracted to Saji. Later on, Rias also revealed that Sona had found candidates for her additional Rook and Knight. In Volume 12, Sona and Saji went to the Gremory Palace to check on Rias and the Gremory Team after hearing about Issei's "death", telling Saji not to get too emotional as she too would be troubled if Saji died and left after telling Yuuto that she called the most suitable person to cheer Rias up. Sona and her peerage later faced off against Heracles and Jeanne from the Hero Faction, losing to them after the two of them used the children of the Underworld as hostages to gain an advantage over the Sitri Group. After Gasper defeats Georg, Sona tells Rias and the Gremory Team that they might face future problems with Magicians. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, she and her peerage helps the Occult Research Club in rescuing their first year members, forming various strategies for the two teams, allowing them to defeat the strayed Magicians with ease. Later, she and Saji went along with the Occult Research Club by Euclid Lucifuge and watched the fight between Issei and Grendel. In Volume 15, Sona, along with Bennia, visited the Hyoudou Residence to discuss what the Sitri and Gremory groups would do while Rias, Yuuto and Azazel are in Romania. They did their discussion in the underground pool when Kuroka and Le Fay arrived and was shocked when Kuroka mentioned that they fought the Evil Dragon, Aži Dahāka. Sona asked Le Fay if she can get additional information about the fight in which Le Fay complied to. When Griselda Quarta, Dulio Gesualdo, and Tobio Ikuse later arrived and told them that the two Longinus possessors will help train the group, Sona asked if Saji can join as well to help him achieve Balance Breaker in which they agreed to. In Volume 16, Sona instructed Bennia and Loup Garou to go to Romania with the ORC members. She, along with the Student Council, later participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D. Sona supervised the experience day of the school she built in Volume 17. When Qlippoth attacked, Sona directed the fight and was partnered with Gasper. In Volume 18, Sona and her Peerage took part in the Christmas Project. Sona participated in the fight against the exorcists that rebelled against the Church in Volume 19. Once again, she directed the fight against the group of exorcists led by Ewald Cristaldi. In Volume 20, Sona accompanied other D×D members to Ajuka who had revered in his care, they are then told about his secret creation known as the King Pieces, Sona dropped to the ground, mortified that such an invention could put an end on her dream goal. After the D×D Team found the location of the stolen flouting city Agreas, Sona and her peerage where sent in first as a diversionary unit to take it back as they fought against members of Qlippoth. In Volume 21, Sona led the entire Sitri team who were sent to the Underworld in the Bael territory to stop a group of rebels led Bedeze Abaddon, who was trying to push the blame of the corruption of the Rating Game onto the Bael clan, she sent Saji to bodyguard Magdaran Bael. Upon completing their mission, they set off to the human world at the coastal waters of Japan to meet up with other D×D members facing against one of Trihexa's bodies and an army of Evil Dragons and fake Scale Mails led by Apophis, the war concluded when of the leaders of many mythology and all the Satans along with their peerage (with the exception of Ajuka and Grayfia) began sealing Trihexa along with them. Sona is seen alongside Rias expressing their disappointment at their older siblings for leaving them so soon. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy In Volume 22, Sona participates in the opening ceremony of the Azazel Cup, officially joining the tournament as one of the participants. In Volume DX.4, Sona began to perform as magical girl in Miracle☆Levia-tan in Serafall’s absence, but instead being annoyed and embarrassed for dressing the costume, she was rather enthusiastic. On the day of her match against Issei and his team, Sona and her team traveled to the Armaros Colosseum in the fallen angel’s territory. Sona congratulates Issei for standing before her as king that Rias introduced a year ago, but claims that she will defeat him in order to achieve her goals, which Issei counter her that he will win. During the match and seeing her team are losing the advantage, Sona decided to surrender the match but continued to summoned her demonic aura to fight against Xenovia to take her down, believing it would be unfair for those were eliminated. She summoned a water dragon and some beasts to charge at Xenovia, who managed to dodge them and later destroyed them with her massive holy aura. Sona became surprise when Xenovia destroyed her water source and later gets slash by her holy sword, causing her to retire and lose the match before becoming satisfied with the current Student Council President. In Volume 25, Sona celebrated at the Hyoudou Residence to cheer for the teams who won the preliminaries and advance to the main stage and congratulates Rias and with Rias apologizes to her for being eliminated from the preliminaries. Sona reappeared in True Volume 2, in the dream of Issei of him being in the wedding ceremony to marry his brides, with Sona telling Rias to be happy. Power & Abilities Demonic Power: As a Devil, Sona has all the common skills and powers of one. In Volume 21, Sona power became great enough to defeat many mass-produced Evil Dragons. In Volume DX.4, Sona was able to fight on par with Xenovia wielding Durandal and Excalibur. *'Water-Based Magic:' As a member of the Sitri Clan, Sona's magic abilities specializes in water manipulation, with her control over her techniques surpassing that of Rias, during her fight against Rias where she easily controlled volumes of water. She has also demonstrated the ability to change the form, various creatures, out of the water, such as multiple hawks, serpents, valiant lions, wolves, and several large Dragons. By Volume 21 Sona's water magic skills became great enough to freely manipulate the sea. In Volume DX.4, Sona water magic skills improve to the point she can create an army of ten hawks, several colossal lions, and an endless pack of wolves out of water. **'Leviathan and Beasts:' In Volume Dx.4, Sona is able to create an enormous water dragon named Leviathan able to spit out countless compressed water needles, breathe, and stakes from its mouth; and countless monsters that attacks in an intricate manner. Magic Expert: Sona is also shown to be proficient in using magic, she could use teleportation magic as well as defensive magic to protect against powerful attacks. *'Magic Shield:' Sona is able to create a shield of magic to protect herself or people around her. Master Tactician: Sona's true strength is her unparalleled skill in strategy making, which allows her to command her peerage to great effect. Sona has proven that she is an excellent strategist twice, the first during the Rating Game against the Gremory Team which allowed her team to battle on a level with the Gremory Team despite the difference in strength. The second was when the Stray Magicians and Magician from Khaos Brigade attacked the Sitri and Gremory Team, and she easily formulated multiple strategies to counter them while devising powerful combination techniques. Flight: Being a Devil, Sona can fly using her wings. Quotes *(To her sister) "Onee-sama, Please be prudent. If my Onee-sama, the Maou glitters, then this small country would be destroyed many times over." (Volume 4, Life 2) Trivia *Sona's alias, "Souna Shitori", has the same Romaji as her real name, albeit with minor changes in the stresses in syllables (for example, ソーナ (Sōna) being changed to そうな (Souna) and シトリー (Shitorī) being changed to しとり (Shitori)). *Sona's name means "blue" in contrast to the Gremory’s red. **This is the reason Ishibumi created Sona, to complement Rias's "red". *Sona and Rias share many similarities: **They are both heiresses to their respective clans. **Both are presidents of their respective clubs. **Their older siblings are both Satans. **They were both previously engaged at one point (Rias during the series, Sona prior to it). **Their respective pawns are in love with them as well as dragon-type sacred gear possessors. **Their respective queens are former members of the Five Principal Clans and were ostracized by their own clans. Akeno because of her Fallen Angel heritage and Tsubaki because of her Sacred Gear. *Sona is a terrible cook, as she uses ingredients that, while making her food look great, leaves them tasting terrible. The only people who will eat her food are her sister Serafall (who actually likes it) and Saji and Issei (both who eat her food so they won't hurt her feelings). *Sona is known as one of the "Rookies Four" along with Rias, Sairaorg, and Seekvaira. **The other name for them is "The Four Novice Kings". *Sona's name is written as "Sohna" in the English translation of the manga. *Sona makes videos on how to create her taste sweets and uploads them to DeviTube. *Sona's birthday is on June 7thhttps://twitter.com/ishibumi_ddd/status/1004403393715007488. *Sona took over management of the "Hyper-Dimensional Women's Professional Wrestling" team from Azazel. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Kuoh Academy Category:King Category:72 Pillars Category:Sitri Clan Category:Rookies Four Category:DxD Category:Former Student Council Member Category:Featured Article